1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant cultivation device and more particularly pertains to a plant cultivation device using an atomizing sheet for aeroponic culture.
2. Related Art
In general, food vegetables and fruits are grown outdoors and are sprinkled with massive amounts of pesticides before harvest so as to prevent invasion of any pests and diseases. However, after consumers purchase these vegetables and fruits, due to that they are not washed thoroughly, excessive pesticides are taken in and cause considerable damage to consumers' health. Therefore, pesticide-free and fertilizer-free hydroponic culture starts to be prevalent in which nutrient solutions for the vegetables and fruits are disposed inside a water cultivation device, in such way to replace soil with liquid nutrient, ensuring more sanitary safety in growing vegetables and fruits.
Thus, in the prior art, a cultivation device suitable for home environment is introduced, used for hydroponic culture, as an instance, but its application is rather confined. Prior art introduced another cultivation device 900, as shown in FIG. 1, a motor 910 is used for pressing nutrient solution in a nutrient solution tub 920 upwards to strike a spray head 930, via which the nutrient solution is supplied in mist and sprayed onto root 941, enabling a plant 940 to get nutrient. However, the motor 910 and the nutrient solution tub 920 keep a distance from the plant 940, when the distance gets larger, the motor 910 will have to deliver more power to energize the spray head 930 to produce mists. When the size of the cultivation device gets bigger, more of the motor 910 in quantity or stronger power delivery from the motor 910 will have to be provided, which cause electricity waste.
Accordingly, a need remains for a plant cultivation device without resorting to motors to solve the foregoing defects.